


An Auspicious Start

by tuesday



Series: The (Mostly Accidental) Courtship [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2010 Fic, Comment Fic, M/M, Timestamp, Wedding Jitters, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Dean's wedding, human style this time, which explained why he was hiding in one of Bobby's spare rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Auspicious Start

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a timestamp for the prompt, "It's Dean's wedding, human style this time, which explains why he's hiding in one of Bobby's spare rooms."

It was Dean's wedding, human style this time, which explained why he was hiding in one of Bobby's spare rooms. He could hear people moving around outside in the hall, and Jo yelled, "Has anyone seen the groom?" Then, "No, the other one!"

He was sitting on the bed--trying very hard not to think of how, exactly, Bobby had originally acquired it or how Dean and Castiel had put it to use last night--with his head between his knees and taking deep, deep breaths.

The door banged open, because Sam couldn't resist interfering for the five minutes Dean needed to pull himself back together, and Dean didn't bother to look up when Sam said, "How can you have cold feet? You're already married."

"Shut up," Dean said, but it came out soft and pathetic.

"Oh my God," Sam said. "You actually are freaking out over this."

Dean straightened to glare at Sam, and great, past him stood Castiel, lurking in the open doorway and wearing one of his more inscrutable expressions. "Dean and I need to talk," Castiel said. "Alone."

Sam got out before Castiel could whammy him.

"Hey," Dean said, stuffing his hands awkwardly in the pockets of his dress pants.

Castiel shut the door and locked it, then walked over to stand in front of Dean. Carefully, he started, "If you don't want--"

"I do," Dean said hurriedly, cutting that thought off right there, because they'd been through more than enough uncertainty already, and it was almost embarrassing how much Dean wanted this.

Castiel stared at Dean for a long moment, then leaned down to press his chapped lips against Dean's temple. He suggested, "We could elope."

Dean huffed out a half laugh and pulled Castiel down the rest of the way. "Bobby would kill me for all the wasted work on the house."

"I could protect you," Castiel offered between kisses, untucking Dean's shirttails and sliding his hands in to press against Dean's skin.

"It's, ah," Dean shivered as Castiel mouthed at the underside of his jaw, "it's fine."

Why did no one ever tell Dean that pre-wedding jitters were so easily cured by premarital sex? Dean totally would have dragged Castiel into the guest room with him in the first place.

"Dean! Castiel! I know you're in there!" The door rattled, and Dean was suddenly, incredibly grateful that Castiel had locked the door. "I know how to pick locks," Jo threatened. "Those suits had better be pristine. Don't make me come in there."

"Shit," Dean said, leaning his forehead against Castiel's. "I'm starting to see the benefits of eloping."

"We can hear you!" and fuck, that was his mom, "And you are not depriving me of the chance to see you walk down the aisle!"

"I've got this," and now his dad was apparently in on attempting to jimmy the door. _How was this Dean's life?_

"It was your idea," Castiel reminded him, pulling away, "to have a human wedding."


End file.
